


Midnight Picnic

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [17]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Midnight Picnic, Picnic In The Woods, Picnics, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #63: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Midnight Picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Picnic

"We missed the sunset, why don't we just head back to the cabin?" Ivan asked as he puffed warm air over his mittens, trying to get some heat back into his fingers. Alfred wandered a few paces in front of him, looking distracted as he carried the picnic basket and blanket.  
"I know it's somewhere around here,just… Just hang on a sec," he tried to reassure his boyfriend, heading off in a different direction as Ivan trudged behind him.  
"How late are we going to be out?" Ivan continued to whine, and Alfred did his best to not get angry with him. It had taken a full hour to convince Ivan to come out of his bundle of blankets by the fire and head out into the snow with him, the temperature continuing to drop as night settled in.  
"Here!" He gasped suddenly, rushing towards a large rock covered in a thick layer of snow. He ran over and quickly brushed as much off as he could before laying the blanket out on it. He clambered up, and offered Ivan a hand to pull him up as well. Being a good sport, Ivan accepted being tugged up and got settled, the blanket definitely helping keep his butt warm. Alfred unpacked their basket, popping the tops off their bottles of soda before handing one to Ivan.  
"Are you ready?" He asked excitedly, eyes gleaming mischievously as his grin stretched wide across his face. Ivan frowned a little deeper, scowling almost.  
"For what?" He huffed, looking around the clearing. It sure was weird for the trees to have grown in an almost perfect circle away from the rock, leaving a wide clearing of open sky just beyond the tree tops.  
"Look up."


End file.
